Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Exzellente Artikel
Kandidaten für Exzellente Artikel Aktuelle Nominierungen Natasi Daala Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 29. Juli bis zum 12. August. Pro * : Was soll man dazu sagen, außer Exzellent? Nicht nur das der Artikel vollständig ist, er besitzt auch noch passende Zitate und einen ordentlichen HdK-Abschnitt. Die Sprache ist verständlich und genug Bider gibts auch. Jaina 00:30, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Geht klar [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 11:22, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Meiner Meinung nach ein Exzellenter Artikel --Chalk 11:27, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Noch keine 50 Edits im Artikelsnamensraum. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 11:34, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Ausführlich, gut gesachrieben und (so weit ich das beurteilen kann) vollständig. Also exzellent. Admiral Ackbar 11:29, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Ja gute Bilder, passende Zitate, ordentlicher Stil, exzellent! Bossk89 13:58, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Schön! --Benji321 16:24, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Sehr guter Artikel, sowohl vom Aufbau her als auch von der Sprache. **Ungültig; nicht angemeldet, keine Signatur. 02:01, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) * : Insofern die Quellen wohl ausgeschöpft sind, ein schöner Artikel. --DarthMomse 19:51, 9. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Kontra Neutral/Abwartend TIE Jäger ''Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 29. Juli bis zum 12. August. Pro * : Erst heute fiel mir auf, dass der Artikel über eines der bekanntesten Raumschiffe des Star Wars-Universums bereits fertiggestellt ist. Die Autoren haben nicht nur umfassend die technischen Eigenschaften und historischen Hintergründe aus zahlreichen Quellen zusammengetragen, sondern sich auch um Zitate, Bilder und einen großzügigen Hinter den Kulissen-Teil bemüht. Ausführlichkeit, Verständlichkeit und ansprechende Gestaltung rechtfertigen meiner Ansicht nach einen Stern für diese Arbeit. Kyle22 13:54, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Ist schön geworden. Bel Iblis 14:37, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Mir gefällt, dass auch einige verschiedene andere Sachen angeschnitten wurden (wie der Preybird oder die anderen TIEs). Bilder sind auch gut eingebaut, Hinter den Kulissen-Teil ist auch gut. Kann sich mit den anderen Exzellenten messen. | Meister Yoda 20:26, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) | * : In dem Abschnitt Beschreibung ist mir zunächst negativ aufgefallen, dass zwischen den Zeitformen immer hin und her gewechselt wurde. Mal war es in der Gegenwart geschrieben und mal in der Vergangenheit. Laut den Richtlinien hat alles in der Vergangenheit zu stehen und so habe ich es nun auch umgesetzt. Ansonsten ist es ein sehr ausführlicher Artikel, der den Exzellent-Status verdient hat.--Little Ani 09:08, 9. Aug. 2008 (CEST) * : Da ich glaube, dass alle Quellen verwendet wurden und diese exzellent verwertet und mit Bildern untermalt wurden, ist der Artikel auf jeden Fall exzellent.--DarthMomse 19:48, 9. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Contra Neutral/Abwartend * : Moddi hat in der Zusammenfassung geschrieben: "dann muss der artikel ersma ohne den letzten abschnitt von thor auskommen". Also denke ich, dass da wohl noch was fehlt, auf das wir warten müssten. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:04, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Der Aufbau des Artikels ist sehr gut (sprich exzellent), jedoch wird an vielen Stellen (besonders zum Ende des Geschichtsteils) zu oft "TIE Jäger" wiederholt. Das sollte man anders formulieren, z.B. mit mehr Pronomen. Wenn das gemacht würde, bin ich gerne bereit, Pro zu geben. P.S. Aber bitte nicht meckern, dass ich das selber machen könne: Ich habe bereits einige Fehler ausgebessert, jedoch nähme das zu viel Zeit in Anspruch, als dass ich das sofort machen könnte. Gruß 10:38, 1. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Welcher geschichtsabschnitt genau? --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 11:02, 1. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Besonders der letzte Teil von "Niedergang des Imperiums" und der Abschnitt "Letzte Einsätze" – Ist jedenfalls meine Einschätzung. In fast jedem Satz steht mindestens ein Mal "TIE Jäger". So erscheint mir das Lesen recht monoton. 12:37, 1. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Kontra Neutral/Abwartend Naboo (Volk) Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 9. August bis zum 23. August. Pro * : Ein beispielhafter Artikel für die gesamte Völker-Kategorie. Der Artikel beschreibt die Naboo in einer Detailfülle, dass man wirklich meinen könnten, sie existierten wirklich. Politik, Gesellschaft, Kultur und Geschichte sind extrem informativ, schön formuliert und sinnvoll auseinander gegliedert worden. Der Abschnitt Hinter den Kulissen rundet das Ensemble ab.--Little Ani 08:24, 9. Aug. 2008 (CEST) * : Ich finde den Artikel auch gut. Zitate und Bilder sind auch drin. Ein schöner Völkerartikel. | Meister Yoda 18:11, 9. Aug. 2008 (CEST) | * : Meiner Meinung nach dürfte das für einen Exzellenten Artikel reichen. Es ist alles drin und schön mit Bildern versehen. --DarthMomse 19:42, 9. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Contra Neutral/Abwartend Ab- und Wiederwahlen Leia Organa Solo Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 28. Juli bis zum 11. August Pro * : Was ist nur los mit euch? Hier ist es der gleiche mist, der Artikel ist gut und schön geschrieben. Wieder das gleiche wie bei Luke Skywalker. Es wird gesagt das dies und das fehlt aber warum fügt man es nicht ein? Stellt solche Artikel doch unter UC und wählt sie nicht gleich ab. --DHK 15:13, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Du kannst nicht abstreiten, dass da eine Menge fehlt oder? Nur weil es eine der "Großen Drei" ist, heißt dass doch nicht, dass sie einen Freifahrtsschein bekommen. Zudem ist das schon eine ganze Menge, die hier fehlt und nicht jeder kann mal eben zehn Bücher aus dem Ärmel zaubern und sie ergänzen. Jaina 15:17, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * :behalten, diese abwahlen ind doch sinnlos.--Yoda41 Admin 19:51, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Lustiges Argument wenn man bedenkt, dass die Abwahlen von euch Admins eingeführt wurden. Jaina 20:08, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * :Ich stimme Yoda41 zu. MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 20:00, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * :--Heiliger Klingone 14:44, 30. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Kontra * : Persönlichkeit, Fähigkeiten und wichtige Beziehungen sind für Exzellente Artikel im Personenbereich ein absolutes Muss, besonders bei Leia, Luke & Co. Über NJO kann ich da aber nicht viel sagen, da ich gerade erst bei Band 2 bin. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 15:19, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Keine falsche Scheu, die Kritik ist berechtigt. 16:16, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Ich stimme den genannten Kritikpunkten zu: Die Exzellentwahlen wären meiner Ansicht nach nur eine Farce, wenn wir von neu aufgestellten Artikeln (über Personen) verlangen, dass sie einen Persönlichkeits- und Fähigkeitsteil besitzen und die "alt eingesessenen" Exzellenten auf "Status Quo" belassen. 09:32, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * :Die drei dürfen einfach keinen Extraschein für Exzellent haben! --Benji321 16:23, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Tut mir jetzt iwie leid für Ani, der damals diese drei Artikel geschrieben hat, aber bei Unvollständigkeit und fehlender Persönlichkeit kann ich einfach kein Pro geben. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 16:36, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Es fehlen Infos aus mehreren Quellen, Persönlichkeit fehlt ganz. Admiral Ackbar 19:01, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) * : Ich schließe mich den oben genannten Argumenten an.--Opi-Wann Knobi (Senat) 11:43, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) * : Jaina arbeitet immer wieder daran, die fehlenden Inhalte beizeiten zu ergänzen, und arbeitet vor allem mit NJO und Dark Nest. Wenn sie damit fertig ist, sollte der Artikel natürlich sofort wieder seinen alten Status zurückerhalten, doch nun sind die Lücken wirklich zu groß, als dass die Dame den Stern weiter behalten darf. 'Bel Iblis' 19:58, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Neutral/Abwartend * : Da ich den Artikel hier eingestelt habe, entscheide ich mich für Neutral. Persönlich empfinde ich den Artikel zwar als gut formuliert, aber die Inhalte der halben Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter- und der kompletten Dunkles Nest- und Wächter der Macht-Reihe fehlen (auch wenn LotF aufgrund der Übersetzungsrate im Moment natürlich kein Muss ist). Das ist für einen Artikeö über einen Hauptcharakter kein Zustand!--Daritha (Senat) 15:00, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Han Solo ''Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 28. Juli bis zum 11. August Pro * : Han Solo ist fett der Master Artikel… so nicht. Ne im ernst ich stimme für Pro wegen genau den gleichen gründen wie bei den andren. --DHK 19:06, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * :der rest der fehlt wird sich schon noch ergänzen. Status bebehalten. Wir machen uns doch völlig unglaubwürdig. Der artikel wurde als exzellent eingestuft und dabei sollten wir bleiben.--Yoda41 Admin 19:54, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * :Ja, diese Theater um Abwahlen ist doch dämlich. Wenn was fehlt, können sich doch ein oder mehrere Benutzer ein UC reinsetzen und das dann machen. MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 19:59, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * :--Heiliger Klingone 14:45, 30. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Ich stimme C'Baoth vollkommen zu. --Graawwwwrl, Lowie Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade! 11:29, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Kontra * : Dann machen wir die großen Drei doch sofort komplett. Die gleichen Kritikpunkte gelten auch für Han: NJO fehlt, Persönlichkeit, Fähigkeiten, Beziehungen ebenso und auch HdK ist noch etwas ausbaufähig. Der Artikel ist ohne Zweifel gut geschrieben, aber leider nicht mehr up-to-date. 16:16, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Raus damit. Es fehlt wirklich viel zu viel. Bel Iblis 16:37, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : So ist der Artikel nicht exzellent. 09:32, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Leider wurde auch dieser Artikel nicht weitergeführt, nachdem er seine Auszeichnung erhalten hatte. Also dasselbe wie bei den anderen. Jaina 14:54, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Wenn sich angeblich alles "von selbst einfügt", wieso macht es niemand? Vielleicht stellt die Abwahl eine Art Ansporn dar. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 15:05, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * :--Benji321 16:24, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST :*Benji321 bitte begründe dein Kontra bei Han Solo und Leia Organa. Nur deine Unterschrift ist kein Argument. --DHK 17:01, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Das reicht vollkommen aus und wir haben das erst in einer ausführlichen Disku besprochen. 91.34.201.186 20:56, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Da wurde aber auch gesagt, dass es besser ist, eine Begründung abzugeben, da das hilft, die vorhandenen Mängel nichtich zu machen. MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 20:58, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Ich meine nur es wäre einfach besser wenn Benji eine Begründung schreibt. Weil das ist etwas komisch einfach eine Unterschrift zu setzen. Wenn du Benji ein guten Artikel geschrieben hast und er wird zur Exzellente Abstimmung aufgestellt, und dann macht einer Kontra plus seine Unterschrift und ohne Kommentar, würdest du es doch auch wollen das es begründet warum er Kontra gestimmt hat. --DHK 21:27, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Natürlich würde ich das wollen, das habe ich auch schon oft genug gesagt, aber grade bei diesen drei Artikeln hier wurde doch schon alles gesagt. Sie sind inzwischen viel zu unvollständig und das ist sicher auch seine Meinung, nur soll er das alles nochmal wiederholen? Jaina 21:31, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Es wurden alle Punkte gesagt, warum sollte ich mich also wiederholen? --Benji321 22:52, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) * : Es fehlen Infos aus mehreren Quellen, Persönlichkeit fehlt ganz. Admiral Ackbar 19:01, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) * : Was soll ich hier noch hinzufügen? Ich denke manche Leute trauen sich nicht, exzellente Artikel zu bearbeiten. Ersteinmal abwählen.--Opi-Wann Knobi (Senat) 11:47, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Neutral/Abwartend * : Es ist ziemlich schwer, der Artikel hat was. Zum löschen würde ich Ihn nicht Vorschlagen denn wer will schon bei dem Artikel Han Solo von neu beginnnen. Han Solo ist ein wichtiger Character, also sollte der Text mal überarbeitet werden. --Kaliba 23:02, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) **Ähm... du hast da was falsch verstanden - der Artikel soll nicht gelöscht werden, sondern nur sein Status als exzellenter Artikel soll ihm aberkannt werden. 00:38, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ***Übrigens ist die Stimme gar nicht gültig, auch wenn Neutral ja nix verändert. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 11:00, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ****Seine Stimme ist immer noch gültig, nur möchte er sich halt einfach enthalten.Bel Iblis'' 21:38, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) *****Hä? Der hat doch keine 50 Edits, deshalb ist die Stimme ungültig, das war hier auch so, dass eine Enthaltung gestrichen wurde. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 21:42, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ******Ach, sorry, ich hab das nicht bedacht! Tut mir leid. 'Bel Iblis' 21:49, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) *******Sowas ist doch nicht weiter schlimm...sogar dir darf mal ein Fehler passieren, wenn es nicht übertrieben viele werden. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 21:50, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Exar Kun ''Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 6.August vom 20.August 2008 Pro * : Sicherlich gibt es noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten, die noch etwas weiter ausgeführt werden können (mglw. auch in eigenen Abschnitten außerhalb der Biografie) und ein HdK-Abschnitt wäre sicherlich auch wünschenswert, aber das rechtfertigt noch keine Abwahl. Im Gegensatz zu den großen Drei gibt es keine eklatanten Lücken in der Quellenausschöpfung und deshalb ist der Artikel immer noch exzellent. 17:59, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) * :Also ich find den Artikel klasse, man sollte Kun net abwählen und noch was bei Luke, Leia und Han is die Sachlage ja auch ein bisschen anderst, da is ne ganze menge an Material erschinen das nicht in den Artikel eingeflossen ist. Zum Thema Persönlichkeit, Fähigkeiten und HdK nicht jeder Artikel braucht gleich aufgebaut sein, es kann auch ein Artikel Exzellent sein ohne diese Punkte. Zu den Zitaten ich hab die Tales of the Jedi Comics, also könnte ich es machen, aber ich hab sie auf Englisch, das könnte jemand der sich das Essentials 5 gekauft hat besser, der müsste sie nicht übersetzten. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 18:09, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) **Im fünften Essentials-Band kommt Exar Kun nicht vor, da der Comic die Geschichten Der Freedon-Nadd-Aufstand und Das Geheimnis der Jedi-Ritter abdeckt. Erst mit dem sechsten Essentials-Band kommt Kun mal wieder vor, dann nämlich in Die Lords von Sith, wenn der Comic-Titel in der Neuauflage nicht noch umbenannt wird...--Little Ani 18:13, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ***Ok, da hab ich mich vertan, aber die Comis The Sith War und Dark Lords of the Sith sind aber trozdem auf Deutsch schon mal erschinen. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 19:04, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) * : Ich meine ebenfalls, dass der Artikel noch immer exzellent ist. Der Artikel scheint ja vollständig zu sein (Ich selber kann es nicht beurteilen, weil ich die entsprechenden Werke nicht besitze.); und gleich wegen fehlenden Zitaten und Persönlichkeitsabschnitt eine Abwahl stattfinden zu lassen, finde ich übertrieben. Und da, wie Ben Kenobi und Darth Schorsch schon gesagt haben, ein anderer Sachverhalt vorliegt als bei den "grossen Drei" (sprich Vollständigkeit der Biografie), kann man den Artikel ruhig exzellent lassen und die Ergänzungen so machen. Noch ein letztes Wort: Es wäre meiner Ansicht nach wünschenswert, wenn in Zukunft weniger gravierende Mängel an exzellenten Artikeln nicht gleich in einer Abwahlsdiskussion enden. Man kann diese Mängel ja erst mal auf der Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Gruß 19:33, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) **Oh, das ist eine echt gute Idee und wäre bei diesem Artikel besser rüber gekommen als ihm gleich die Pistole auf die Brust du setzen. Mängel wie diese hier zuerst auf der Diskussionsseite anzusprechen, halte ich für einen prima Vorschlag.--Little Ani 19:47, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) * : Man könnte zwar ein paar Zitate und einen Persönlichkeitsabschnitt hinzufügen, aber unbedingt verpflichtend ist das nicht. Der Artikel liest sich extrem flüssig und angenehm. Wegen HDK muss man auch bedenken, dass es da nicht zu jeder Person etwas gibt. Pandora Diskussion 19:45, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) * : Ich schließe mich der allgemeinen Meinung an. Bel Iblis 19:53, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) * : Selbstverständlich ist der Artikel noch exzellent. Es wurden alle Quellen ausgeschöpft und die Sprache ist auf hohem Niveau. Ich habe drei Zitate aus Die Lords von Sith eingefügt, Der Sith-Krieg habe ich nur auf englisch. Die Idee, dass vermeintliche Mängel zuerst auf der Diskussion des entsprechenden Artikels besprochen werden bevor eine Abwahl aufgestellt wird, finde ich übrigens auch sehr gut. Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 03:46, 7. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Kontra * : Ich will jetzt hier keinen Ärger machen, aber ich denke, wenn Luke, Leia und Han abgewählt werden, dann sollte auch Exar abgewählt werden. Es verhält sich ähnlich wie bei den anderen, der Artikel ist gut geschrieben, auch wenn vielleicht noch ein paar Zitate rein könnten, es fehlt ein Teil zu Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten und der HDK-Teil fehlt völlig. Daher denke ich, dass der Artikel zwar ziemlich gut ist, aber halt nicht mehr exzellent ist und daher abgewählt werden sollte. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 17:28, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) **Ja, und es geht immer so weiter. Jetzt wird jeder Artikel abgewählt, der keinen Persönlichkeitsabschnitt hat. Die Leistung, die in diesem Artikel umgesetzt wurde, lediglich auf diesen einen Punkt herunter zu dividieren, ist ein extrem schwaches Argument. Der Artikel ist vollständig und ausführlich und wie der Autor die Persönlichkeit des Charakters verarbeitet, kann ja wohl im selbst überlassen sein. Ich selbst bevorzuge, die Charakterisierung noch in der Biografie vorzunehmen, da diese dann meistens mehr Sinn ergibt. Ob die Persönlichkeit in der Biografie eingeflochten oder als separater Abschnitt getrennt behandelt wird, ist doch Jacke wie Hose. Und jetzt soll dieser Artikel abgewählt werden, weil er nicht gegliedert ist, wie andere Artikel!? Völliger Mumpitz in meinen Augen...--Little Ani 17:36, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ***Wenn du mit meinem Argument nicht einverstanden bist, warum stimmst du dann nicht einfach pro? [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 17:49, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ****Weil das nicht nur eine stupide Abstimmung ist, sondern auch eine Diskussionsplattform und wenn Benutzer argumentieren, dürfen andere auch gegenargumentieren. Und das habe ich gemacht. Komisch, dass man das jetzt schon rechtfertigen muss.--Little Ani 18:05, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) *Ich denke das reicht jetzt. Die Abwahlen wurden von euch Admins (gut Ani du bist inzwischen keiner mehr) eingeführt und bisher hast du und Yoda euch wegen triftigen Begründungen beschwert. Hier und genauso wie bei den großen dreien wurden vollkommen gerechtfertigte Meinungen vorgelegt und nicht irgendein Müll aus der Nase gezogen. Es war eure Entscheidung die Abwahlen einzuführen und jetzt solltet ihr euch auch damit zurfieden geben, denn so langsam geht hier Glaubwürdigkeit verloren. Jaina 18:35, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) *Stimmt doch gar nicht. Ich habe mich nur darüber beklagt, dass dieser Artikel vorgeschlagen wurde. Bitte nichts in den falschen Hals bekommen, denn es ging mir darum, dass gesagt wird, dass der Artikel nicht einer bestimmten Gliederung aus Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten entspricht und deshalb offenbar nicht mehr exzellent sein soll. Mit diesem Argument müssten viele Artikel blad ihren Weg hierher führen, was ich vollkommen ungerechtfertigt finde und dass ich es bei Leia, Han und Luke ungerechtfertigt finde... nein, darüber habe ich nie ein Wort verloren.--Little Ani 18:58, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) *Gut gut ich habe das aus zweiter Hand gehört, also kann es auch falsch rübergekommen sein, tut mir leid.^^ Nur will ich gesagt haben, dass solche Meinungen nicht einfach derartig zunichte gemacht werden sollen, denn immerhin hatte Mauls Klon eine ordentliche Begründung. Es war '''seine' Meinung und die sollte respektiert werden, da es mit den jetzigen Standards wohl gerechtfertig ist. Ich hätte deine Reaktion nachvollziehen können, wenn gleich drei Benutzer daher gekommen wären und einfach unüberlegt Kontra gegeben hätten, aber dem war ja nicht so. Die Wahl lief kaum und schon wurde wieder einmal Stress gemacht und ich bin sicher nicht die einzige, die denkt, dass die Streitereien hier mittlerweile übertrieben werden und sogar aus dem Ruder laufen. Jaina 00:55, 7. Aug. 2008 (CEST) * :Ich sehe es wie Mauls Klon. Unvollständigkeit ist der größte Killer für einen exzellenten Artikel, danach folgt erst der Schreibstil. Wenn es noch während der Abstimmung ergänzt werden sollte, dann fällt mein Kontra weg. Ist ja auch schwachsinnig in paar Tagen später, es wieder zu einem exzellenten Artikel zu machen. --DarthMomse 20:39, 9. Aug. 2008 (CEST) **Der Artikel IST vollständig, was die Geschichte Kuns angeht. Der Rest ist Beiwerk und nur HdK wäre wirklich wünschenswert. 20:50, 9. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Neutral/Abwartend Kyle Katarn Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 7. vom 21. August 2008 Pro Kontra * : Ich habe mich gerade ein wenig durch die Artikel geklickt und bin auch zufällig auf Kyle Katarn gestoßen. Als ich dann ein bisschen gescrollt und gelesen hab, streubten sich mir nach und nach immer mehr Haare. Beim Blick in den Artikel-Kopf bekam ich dann einen Schrecken, als ich den Stern da prangen sah. Anscheinend ist damals die Abstimmung irgendwie an mir vorbeigegangen wegen irgendwelcher Streitereien, aber ich hätte dem Artikel in dieser Form nie ein Pro gegeben. Sicher, ausführlich ist er, die Quellen sind - soweit ich erkennen konnte - alle genutzt und zumindest kurz erwähnt, sogar Abschnitte über Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten gibt es. Aber das eindeutige Zeichen dafür, dass der Artikel sich nicht mit anderen in der Kategorie messen kann, ist die schlechte Sprache. Kurze und abgehackte Sätze, zergliederte Absätze - mir kam es sogar so vor, als sei der Artikel durch die Bilder unnötig gestreckt. Stichproben beim Reinlesen ergeben haufenweise Ausdrucksschwächen und tlw. sogar noch Fehler und fehlende Wörter. Ich würde ja gerne selbst etwas daran machen, allerdings besitze ich nur die beiden Spiele und den Comic, weshalb sich das (auch zeitlich gesehen) etwas schwierig gestalten würde. Tut mir leid Jungs, aber so hat der Artikel meiner Meinung nach keinen Stern verdient. 02:37, 7. Aug. 2008 (CEST) * : Nee, den Artikel kann ich so nicht durchgehen lassen. Neben den bereits erwähnten Mängeln merke ich, dass insbesondere the Dark Nest nicht ausreichend genug bearbeitet wurde. Das sind immerhin drei Bücher und im Artikel selbst finden sich nur zwei margere Absätze. Es gibt im Artikel viele Absätze, die direkt eine große Überschrift haben und manchmal auch nur aus ein oder zwei Sätzen bestehen. Das ist keine vollständige Ausarbeitung eines exzellenten Artikels, wenn alles immer nur kurz angesprochen wird. Gemeinsam mit Corran Horn, Saba Sebatyne, Tam Azur-Jamin, Zekk, Kyp Durron, Alema Rar und anderen vereinte sich Kyle mit einem Saatpartner Sekots, sodass er die Galaktische Allianz beim Kampf um Coruscant unterstützen konnte. Aha. Ich habe diese Bücher alle gelesen. Ich verstehe diesen Absatz, doch wer sich gerade mal das erste oder zweite Buch der Reihe oder noch gar keins zur Brust genommen hat, wird mit alleine schon diesem Satz nichts anfangen können. Erklärungen müssen her! Es gibt auch noch Später infiltrierte er noch den Supersternzerstörer Exekutor und zerstörte das Fabrikschiff Arc Hammer. Mit der Arc Hammer vernichtete er zudem die Produktionsstätte der Dunklen Truppen. Auch hier bleibt der Leser unbefriedigt zurück, denn es wird einfach nicht erklärt, wie er die Arc Hammer zerstörte und ihr wollt uns doch nicht jetzt verkaufen, dass das „Wie“ in keiner Quelle steht? Nach diesen Ereignissen nahm er zusammen mit Jan Ors weiterhin Aufträge als Söldner im Dienste der Rebellen-Allianz an und er blieb auch später im Dienste der Neuen Republik. So war er während des Nagai-Tof-Kriegs an einigen Inflitrationsmissionen beteiligt. Tut mir leid, aber der Satz passt eher noch zu „Im Dienste der Rebellen“ als in „Kyle und die Macht“. Das ist so eine Kleinigkeit, die mich dann auch eher wieder weg vom Exzellenten Artikel rückt.Bel Iblis 12:36, 7. Aug. 2008 (CEST) * : Ähm, ich war wohl in einem Zustand geistiger Umnachtung und Verwirrung, als ich dieses Pro dazu gab. Im Nachhinein (nach der wohl sehr stressigen Wahl) will ich mich aber umentscheiden, da eine Fülle an Grammatikfehlern zwar nicht wirklich vorhanden ist, der Schreibstil aber nicht dem Standard anderer (vergleichbarer) Exzellenter entspricht. Nein, ich habe mich nicht von anderen beeinflussen lassen, sollte jemand auf solche Gedanken kommen! Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 20:28, 7. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Neutral/Abwartend * : Ich setz ihn mal unter UC und arbeite etwas dran.--Daritha (Senat) 12:38, 7. Aug. 2008 (CEST)